Climbing Trees and Jujubes
by Patd06
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki were the best of friends. Grimmjow starts to feel something more for Ichigo once they start high school. They start a relationship their senior year, things don't work out and Ichigo breaks up with Grimmjow after graduation. Five years later, Ichigo returns and Grimmjow has moved on. Is he too late to win the heart of his best friend?


**Climbing Trees and Jujubes**

**Salutations! Patd06 here with my second ever yaoi. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written and I had the most fun writing it ever. I'm so happy with it and I hope that everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...**

**Also, I want to thank my awesome, magnificent, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (I know I spelled that right *umhmm*) beta ****GrimmKitty6**** who is the coolest person ever and helped me so much. Thank you, Grimm-chan!**

**So anyway, I'm going to quit babbling and let you read the story now...**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexualness that is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez or the godliness that is Ichigo Kurosaki...but if I did, every page of BLEACH would be a "No Pants" party between those two;)

* * *

_"Haha! Catch me if you can, Grimm-kitty!"_

_"You can't get away from me Berry-tan!"_

_Ichigo laughed as he was tackled to the ground by Grimmjow. They tumbled in the grass for a few seconds before coming to a stop in front of a beautiful sakura tree._

_"C'mon Grimm." Ichigo said, as he started to climb the tree. Grimmjow dusted himself off and followed Ichigo up the tree. They settled on the lowest branch._

_"Look what I got, Ichi." Grimmjow said, showing the box of candy to Ichigo. The orange head smiled broadly._

_"Jujubes! I thought you forgot." He took the candy from Grimmjow and poured some into his hand returning the box to him._

_"Never."_

_The boys sat in silence watching the sunset and enjoying their sweet treat. The sounds of birds chirping and the faint summer breeze kept them company. It was Ichigo who broke the tranquility._

_"Grimm, we'll be best friends forever, right?" he asked, looking at the other boy expectantly._

_"Duh, stupid." Grimmjow replied, nudging him._

_"Promise?" Ichigo asked, holding out his pinky. Grimmjow smirked and grasped his pinky with his own._

_"Promise."_

* * *

That's just the way things were. Grimmjow and Ichigo were best friends. They had been since birth, practically. Their parents often joked that they were joined at the hip, for one was rarely seen without the other. They were always there for each other, and always had each other's back. No one messed with one without feeling the wrath of the other. They came through elementary and middle school without a hitch. They had the perfect friendship, but everything changed once they reached high school. But that was to be expected because high school changes everything...

Grimmjow started to notice things about Ichigo that he hadn't before, or maybe he had and chose to ignore them. Like how his hair always looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, the way his clothes fit on his enticingly lithe frame, or the way his face was always pulled into a perpetual scowl, except when he was with him. Grimmjow knew he couldn't deny it; he was in love with his best friend.

Ichigo could feel something shifting in him as well. He could tell when Grimmjow would hold his gaze a little longer than normal, or when his electric blue eyes would drift to his lips when they were talking. Ichigo couldn't deny the fact that he found Grimmjow attractive, for he had grown into something like an Adonis over the years. Being captain of the soccer team supporting that claim. His hair was as blue as ever and he kept it in a tousled 'I-just-don't-give-a-shit' look. He always had a sinfully sexy smirk on his face that would make Ichigo shudder when he directed said smirk at him. Yes, his best friend was definitely sex-on-legs.

Although the UST between the two was thick enough to slice up and serve on China, they both managed to keep their libidos and feelings to themselves. Until senior year, that is. Grimmjow couldn't hold back any longer. When Ichigo was asked out on a date by regulation hottie Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Grimmjow was overcome with jealousy. When Ichigo accepted, he didn't speak to him for a week. Ichigo was completely at a loss as to why Grimmjow wouldn't talk to him, for it was the longest they'd went without speaking.

The next week, Ichigo was sitting on Grimmjow's porch when he came home from his job at a candy store.

_"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked in a bored, monotonous voice._

_"Just wondering why the hell my best friend isn't speaking to me and is avoiding me like I have fucking syphilis." Ichigo responded, bitterly._

_"I'm not avoiding you." Grimmjow bluntly replied. He made his way up the stairs and stood on the other side of his porch._

_"Then what the hell do you call it? You haven't spoken to me or even looked in my direction for a week. Do you know how much I've been agonizing, wondering what I did wrong? Why won't you talk to me? Goddamn it, Grimmjow, look at me!" Ichigo screamed. He shook Grimmjow violently, but recoiled when Grimmjow finally directed his icy gaze at him._

_"What do you want me to say?" he asked, dryly._

_"I want you to say what's bothering you. I'm your best friend, Grimm. You can tell me anything."_

_"Anything, huh?"_

_"Of course."_

_"What if I told you I haven't spoken to you because I was jealous? Nel Tu asked you out and you said yes. That really pissed me off." Grimmjow spit out. Ichigo furrowed his brows in a mix of confusion and concentration._

_"Do you like Nel? Is that what this is about?" he asked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and let out a sigh._

_"No, dumbass."_

_"Then why...oh..." Ichigo trailed off as the realization and the force of Grimmjow's stare hit him. "You like..."_

_"Yeah, stupid. I know you're my best friend and whatever, but I can't help it. I'm in love with you, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Was he hearing things, or had Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, his sex-on-legs best friend, just confessed to him?_

_"Grimm..."_

_"I want to be more than your best friend, Ichi. So do me a solid, and say you'll go out with me?" Grimmjow asked hopefully. He wrapped his arms around the lithe frame of his orange haired best friend. "Will you?"_

_"Yes." Ichigo muttered into his chest. Grimmjow pulled back, a goofy grin pulling at his face._

_"Really?" Ichigo lightly punched him in the chest._

_"I thought you'd never ask, retarded kitty." he said. Grimmjow leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's soft lips, in which causing Ichigo to blush furiously at the gentle act._

_"God, you're so damn cute."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

Their relationship seemed to be even better once they were officially a couple. If they were attached at the hip before, they were attached at the brain now. Not to mention the attention they got at school. There was a yaoi fangirl club dedicated to them, going as far as planning romantic lunches for the two. Everything seemed to be going great. And then one day, it wasn't.

Graduation was nearing, and Ichigo had decided to go to America for medical school. Needless to say Grimmjow was not happy about it. After he'd spoken to (more like argued with) Ichigo about the decision, he talked to the only person who he knew would understand...his mother.

_"I just don't want him to leave me." Grimmjow stated, as he sat across from his mother at the dining room table. She sighed, setting down her tea._

_"Kitty, I understand what you're saying, but are you hearing yourself right now? You sound like a little kid who couldn't get his candy. It's rather unappealing." Grimmjow's mouth dropped open at the blunt statement. "Don't look at me that way, because you know I'm right. Now from what you told me, it seems Ichi-kun is willing to have a long distance relationship with you. Any particular reason why that isn't enough for you?"_

_"C'mon, mom. You know long distance relationships never work out." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes._

_"And you are not willing to try?" she skeptically asked. Grimmjow didn't answer. "Do you not love him enough to believe that what you share is strong enough to stand against a few thousand miles?"_

_"I love him more than anything, mom."_

_"Good. Then it's settled. I'll make us some celebratory pie!" she squealed, all seriousness in her tone gone as she practically skipped into the kitchen._

* * *

The next few days went by smoothly as graduation neared. Ichigo was glad Grimmjow had accepted his decision, but he was still worried. Grimmjow was damn fucking gorgeous. He got love confessions almost as commonly as he blinked even when Ichigo was there. Could he trust Grimm not to cheat once he was across the ocean? His heart said of course while his brain sent off a resounding "hell no!"

Things were made worse when Grimmjow was approached by head cheerleader Tier Harribel after school one day. Grimmjow turned her down of course, but the fact that she acted as if he wasn't Ichigo's boyfriend pissed the redhead off to no end.

_"Grimm, maybe we should call it quits, yeah?" Ichigo solemnly said, quietly. They'd just graduated and were now at a party that their families were throwing for them. They stood under a sakura tree that Ichigo's father had planted in their backyard._

_"Excuse me?" Grimmjow almost growled. The bored, nonchalant look on Ichigo's face did nothing to improve his mood._

_"We both know this is a disaster waiting to happen, so why don't we just quit while we're ahead? Break it off as friends?"_

_"Is that what you want, Ichigo?" The said redhead cringed at the venom that laced each syllable of his name as it came from Grimmjow's mouth._

_"I think it would be for the best." Ichigo reached up and lightly touched Grimmjow's cheek. He kissed him gently and wasn't surprised when the blunette didn't respond to the light gesture. "For what it's worth, I'll always love you, Grimmjow." With that, he walked away._

And that's how things ended between them. Ichigo went to study at Harvard, while Grimmjow went to law school at Tokyo U and worked in his father's firm as an intern. They hadn't spoken to each other since that fateful day under the serene sakura tree that used to symbolize the beautiful friendship they once shared.

* * *

_Five years later..._

Ichigo came out of the airport terminal and immediately side-stepped to the left as his father's foot came whizzing past his head.

"ICHIGO, MY GORGEOUS SON! I SEE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ANYTHING YOUR LOVING FATHER TAUGHT YOU!" Isshin Kurosaki squealed from where he'd landed. Ichigo promptly rested his foot on the idiot's face.

"What kind of greeting is that, goat-face?" he yelled.

"Ichi-nii!" Came two simultaneous voices. Ichigo dropped one of his bags as he was rushed by his sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"I'm so glad to see you two. Wow, you've grown up so much." Ichigo said as they held tightly to him.

"Duh, stupid. Time didn't stop just because you decided not to come home for five years." Karin said, snarkily.

"Alright, you got me. But wait until we get home to kick my ass, okay?" Ichigo responded with a smile.

"I'm holding you to that. Get up, goat-face, you're causing a scene!" Karin kicked Isshin in the stomach. Ichigo shook his head and chuckled, oh how he missed his 'dysfunctional' family.

"I'm so glad you're home, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said, smiling sweetly. Ichigo ruffled her hair.

"Me too, Yuzu."

* * *

Grimmjow squirmed against his mother's grasp as she tried to straighten his tie for the upteenth time.

"Mom, give it a rest, would you?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. Today is your first interview for a real job in the firm and I'm just so happy! Am I not allowed to be happy for the success of my only son?" Rangiku asked, tears forming in her eyes. Grimmjow immediately felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess I'm just a little nervous." he said. He stood still and let his mother fuss over him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kitty. You're a genius just like me. You'll have the world by the scrotum in no time at all." she said, maniacally. Grimmjow was almost afraid for his scrotum with the look on her face. Then she sobered up as she messed with the unruly strands of blue on his head. "Ichigo is coming home today." She quietly, and calmly said, totally changing her tone.

"Oh, yeah?" Grimmjow responded nonchalantly.

"It'll be nice to see him again, huh, Kitty?"

"I don't know about that."

"Well you better decide how you feel about it, because I've invited them all over for dinner tonight." Grimmjow's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"You what?" he all but hissed.

"Don't you hiss at me, Kitty. You and Ichigo used to be joined at the hip. Both of you need to stop being petty and sort this thing out like grown men."

"I don't want to talk to him, mom."

"Would you stop pouting? Jesus fucking Christ, you're being so annoying! Just like a whiny little seven year old!"

"But mom..."

"I'm going to smack you if you keep that up, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow knew the decision was final. His mother had used his first name, signaling it was time for him to give up.

"Fine." he said, reluctantly. Rangiku immediately perked back up.

"Good! This calls for celebratory pie!" Grimmjow shook his head. Anything was a cause for celebratory pie.

* * *

Ichigo fumed as he headed towards Urahara's Shoten to buy chocolates. How the hell had he gotten roped into this shit was beyond him. He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sing-song voice of the single creepiest man he'd ever met, besides Grimmjow's father, Gin.

"Ichigo! So nice to see you. My goodness, how long has it been?" Kisuke Urahara practically skipped towards Ichigo.

"Nice to see you too, Urahara-san."

"What can I do for you today, my boy?"

After Ichigo bought the chocolates, he left the store and headed back towards his house.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." a monotonous voice called. He turned around slowly.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked. The pale man behind him nodded. Ichigo smiled. "Nice to see you, man. How are you doing?"

Ulquiorra Cifer was a friend of Ichigo's in high school. They'd met when Ulquiorra had transferred from a private school to Karakura High. Ulquiorra was extremely quiet and standoffish because he was shy. The only people who realized he was shy and not a stuck up prick were Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra fit in nicely with their group of friends and they'd all been really close until senior year.

"I am content. It has been quite some time. Have you completed your studies in America?" Ulquiorra asked as he fell in step with Ichigo.

"No. It's just summer break and I decided to come home." Ichigo responded conversationally.

"I see. In any case, it's nice to see you. Goodbye."

"Nice to see you too, Qui. Catch you later." Ichigo gave a short wave to Ulquiorra before walking into his house.

Once inside, he dodged a roundhouse kick from his idiot father and handed the chocolates to Yuzu.

"Thank you so much, Ichi-nii. It just wouldn't do to not have a special present for Rangiku-san when we go to her house for dinner tonight."

Ichigo nodded and then did a double take once he'd realized what Yuzu had said.

"We're going where?" he asked in complete shock.

"We're going to have dinner with Gin-san, Rangiku-san, and Grimm-nii. It's going to be so much fun!" Yuzu exclaimed. Karin looked over all the shit, but she could tell Ichigo was not happy.

"Are you still feeling guilty about what happened between you and Grimm-nii, Ichi-nii?" she asked.

"What? No." Ichigo lied. Truthfully, he did feel extremely guilty for punking out on Grimmjow when he had been willing to try. Though he also felt a little pissed that Grimmjow had stopped being his best friend when he stopped being his boyfriend.

"Ichi-nii, don't be a wimp. My boyfriend is coming to meet you tonight and I'll be damned if you'll look like a pansy ass in front of him and embarrass me." Ichigo sputtered obscenities.

"BOYFRIEND!" he yelled.

"Oh yes. Toushirou-kun is Karin-chan's boyfriend for almost a year now. He's so cute and Karin-chan loves him so much!" Yuzu squealed.

"Can it Yuzu. It's not that serious." Karin said in a bored tone, though on her cheeks lay a slight rose tint.

"Oh, but it is! Just like me and Jinta-kun."

Ichigo almost fainted. What had happened in the five years he'd been gone?

"OH, MASAKI! OUR DAUGHTERS HAVE GROWN UP INTO RIPE YOUNG HOTTIES AND OUR SON IS THE MOST GORGEOUS MAN ON THE PLANET! I'M SO PROUD!" Isshin cried to a ridiculously large portrait of his late wife. Ichigo gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Knock it off, you pervert! Don't call your daughters ripe!" He turned to Karin and Yuzu. "I wanna meet these boyfriends of yours."

"You will, Ichi-nii, at dinner tonight." Karin responded monotonously. Ichigo sighed. He just couldn't fucking win.

* * *

Grimmjow paced around the living room mumbling obscenities to himself. His father watched him, perpetual grin in place. Grimmjow was so nervous he couldn't stand still. He hadn't spoken to Ichigo since that day, not that Ichigo hadn't tried. Ichigo had called him everyday for at least a month, but Grimmjow never answered. He'd convinced himself that he needed to cut himself off from Ichigo completely in order to be able to move on; he was partially right. He'd managed to get over Ichigo, but he always felt empty. He always felt like a piece of himself was missing. And deep down, he knew that Ichigo was that missing piece.

"Son, I think you're wearing the carpet with your pacing." Gin said. Grimmjow looked up as if he was seeing his father for the first time.

"Sorry." he said, sitting next to him on the couch. Gin gave Grimmjow a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"You got nothing to worry about, Grimm. I'm sure you and Ichigo can work it out and be friends again." he said. Grimmjow nodded, although he didn't agree.

The doorbell rang, causing Grimmjow to jump. Rangiku skipped merrily from the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" she sang. "Oh. Hello." Grimmjow noted the change in Rangiku's tone.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san." Came a monotonous voice. Ulquiorra rounded the corner and entered the living room. "Ichimaru-san." Gin nodded his head.

"Qui, what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked. He stood and hugged him.

"You asked me to come, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra responded, evenly. Grimmjow chuckled nervously.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just really nervous." He leaned down to give Ulquiorra a chaste kiss. "Thanks for coming."

Ulquiorra nodded and gave his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay, Grimmjow." he said, quietly. Grimmjow nodded, he actually felt a little better. The doorbell rang again, and that better feeling hauled ass right out the window.

Meanwhile, on Grimmjow's porch, Ichigo felt like he was going to explode. His heart was thumping against his chest hard enough for it to hurt and he was sure he was sweating enough to drip. The door swung open, and he was immediately assaulted by a sing song voice and a gigantic rack.

"ICHIGO! Oh, I'm so happy to see you. My God, are you gorgeous or what? Did you grow your hair out? You look magnificent. Oh, Gin! Look at our godson, he's a regulation hottie!"

"Rangiku-san...can't...breathe!" Ichigo gasped. Rangiku realeased Ichigo from her super-boob lock and beamed at him as Gin appeared.

"How ya doin', Ichigo?" he asked. He pulled Ichigo into an embrace.

"I'm good, Gin-san."

"Well, come in. Kitty's in the living room with his boyfriend." Rangiku said, cheerily. Ichigo suddenly felt nauseous.

_Boyfriend?_ he thought. Was it really that easy for Grimmjow? Ichigo hadn't dated anyone since he and Grimmjow split up. He always felt like he couldn't until he got closure from their relationship. But it was obvious that Grimmjow didn't feel the same way.

"Ichi-nii? Are you coming inside?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo looked up from the spot on the porch that he'd been trying to incinerate with his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, Yuzu. Sorry." he said, walking into the house. He knew the way to the living room, and he could hear his father's psychotic rant about Grimmjow being a "blue-haired God", but he didn't want to go. He wasn't ready.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow asked. He'd taken the time to pull himself together. He'd decided that it was now or never. Either he and Ichigo would work it out or they wouldn't. Either way, they needed to face each other and stop being pansies.

"ICHIGO, MY BEAUTIFUL SON! PLEASE COME AND GREET GRIMM-KITTY! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN APART FOR SO LONG! COME SEE HOW HOT HE IS, ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled.

"Shut the hell up, you retard! And stop calling me beautiful! I'm a dude!" Ichigo barked as he entered the living room. Grimmjow stopped breathing. Ichigo sure as hell was beautiful.

He'd grown a few inches, though Grimmjow was still taller. He'd also become more muscular, though he was more slim than Grimmjow. His sun kissed skin stretched across his lithe frame in a coat of perfection. He had grown his hair out; it now hung to his shoulders with the bangs nearly covering his eyes. It was still the same bright orange though. His sultry chocolate eyes locked on Grimmjow, causing his heart to stop for a second.

"Ichigo."

"Grimmjow."

Ichigo couldn't move. He kept it cool on the outside, but his insides were squealing like fangirls at the gorgeousness that stood before him. Grimmjow's electric blue gaze was trained on him, and it took every muscle in his body to keep from shivering as he looked him over like a piece of meat in the butcher shop. He checked Grimmjow out too, noting the way that his tight white t-shirt clung to his delectable muscles. His hair was still the same as it had always been, unkempt and shockingly blue. Ichigo assaulted his bottom lip with his teeth. Grimmjow looked like he wanted to eat him. The most frightening thing was...Ichigo would let him.

"Wow, you could cut the tension with a butter knife." Yuzu's boyfriend, Jinta, whispered to Karin.

"It's always like that with those two. It's like they're going to screw each other senseless at any given moment." Karin responded, dryly.

"Hey, knock it off, Karin!" Ichigo yelled, blushing.

"Ulqui-kun, what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo was so wrapped up in his stare-sex with Grimmjow that he didn't even notice Ulquiorra was in the room.

"I am here for Grimmjow." Ulquiorra responded, calmly.

"You're Grimm-nii's boyfriend?" Karin asked. Ulquiorra nodded. "Well, Ichi-nii. Looks like you're a little late, huh?"

"W-what? Knock it off, that's not what I came here for!" Ichigo growled.

"Your nii-san seems quite easy to fluster." Toushirou observed. Karin nodded and smirked.

"I know."

"Well, let's all go to the backyard and have dinner, shall we?" Rangiku sang.

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and smirked as he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. Ichigo stifled a sigh as he followed them outside.

_This is going to be a long night_, he thought.

* * *

Ichigo was seething, and he didn't know why. No screw that shit, he knew exactly why he was seething. It was entirely the fault of the blue-haired idiot sitting across from him. This flaming douchebag was trying to provoke him. What a fucking jerk!

"So, Ichi-kun, how's America?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, it's great, Rangiku-san. I like it there a lot. In fact, I've been thinking about moving there permanently." Ichigo said. He held back a laugh as Grimmjow choked on a bite of his dinner.

"Really? You didn't tell us that, Ichi-nii." Yuzu said. She looked like she'd burst into tears at any given moment.

"Well, it was kind of a recent decision." Ichigo said, glancing in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra's shoulder tightly.

"Grimmjow, what is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra asked, pulling away from him.

"Nothing." Grimmjow grumbled. He got up from the table and stormed off.

"Excuse me, everyone. I will attend to him." Ulquiorra gave a slight bow and walked in the direction that Grimmjow had gone.

"I wonder what's wrong with Grimm-nii." Yuzu mused. Karin snickered.

"I'm pretty sure Ichi-nii's douchebag attitude has something to do with it." she said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home. I don't feel so well." Ichigo suddenly said. "Thanks for dinner, Rangiku-san. See you around."

* * *

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow, you can't run forever! I know you still love him." Ulquiorra called. Grimmjow stopped running and turned around.

"I'm not in love with him." he snarled. Ulquiorra rolled his ridiculously large emerald eyes.

"Just as pigheaded as ever. Of course you're in love with him. You might have forgotten, but I was in the room with you two. I could almost taste the tension just like anyone else within a five-mile radius. By the looks of it, he's still in love with you too. So why don't you stop acting like a child, and just tell him how you feel."

"I...I can't...what if he doesn't want me back..." Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra sighed.

"I am wrong on very few occasions. This is not one of them." he said, matter-of-factly. He pulled himself onto his tiptoes and kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "I would like to see you happy, Grimmjow. I'd like to see both of you happy."

"Thanks, Ulqui. I'll see you around." They shared a kiss and Grimmjow headed in the direction of Urahara's Shoten.

* * *

Ichigo didn't realize where he'd been walking until he was standing directly under a beautiful sakura tree in the park. He couldn't help it; even though he was a grown ass man, he broke down in tears. He slumped to his knees in front of the tree, his sobs racking his entire body.

"Grimm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave up on you...on us. I don't deserve you, so I'm glad you moved on. But even though it's over, I'll never let you go. You're my best friend and the love of my life. I never meant to hurt you." He wiped his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Damn it, why couldn't I say that to him!"

Suddenly, he was being hit with...candy. Why was it raining candy? He caught some in his hand and observed them.

"...Jujubes..." He looked up. Grimmjow sat in the sakura tree, his trademark grin on his face. Stacked next to him was what Ichigo could only assume was a lifetime supply of Jujubes. "Grimm..."

"You coming up, or you gonna keep making heartfelt confessions to the ground?" Ichigo chuckled in spite of himself and climbed the tree. He settled in next to Grimmjow and they shared the Jujubes and silence. Until Ichigo broke it.

"So, I take it you heard everything I said?" he asked. Grimmjow nodded. "Good. So I don't have to repeat myself."

"Yeah you do." Grimmjow said. Ichigo fought the urge to recoil at the predatory grin Grimmjow was giving him.

"Jesus, you look like you're going to eat me." he said. Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo didn't realize how much he'd missed that laugh until he heard it again.

"I might." Grimmjow said, leaning dangerously close to Ichigo's face, making the redhead turn the color of his namesake.

"What are you-" Ichigo's question was cut off by Grimmjow's lips. The kiss was chaste...but Ichigo needed more. He reached up to tangle his fingers in the unruly blue locks. Grimmjow groaned into the kiss and slipped his tongue into the wet cavern of Ichigo's mouth. They continued to rediscover each other's mouths until the need for air exceeded the need to deepen the kiss. They pulled away panting, Ichigo sporting a hefty flush; Grimmjow's blood on the other hand, had rushed in a different direction.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

"Guess Karin was right." Ichigo said, with a smirk. Grimmjow chuckled.

"A blind person could see that." Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I guess this means you forgive me, right?" he asked.

"Duh, stupid." Grimmjow responded. He took Ichigo's hand in his and laced their fingers together. "So I guess I'm forgiven too?"

"Of course." Ichigo responded, with a genuine smile. A moment of serene silence washed over them as they gazed at the view the tree branch they were sitting on provided them.

"You know...we never did consummate our relationship in high school." Grimmjow suddenly said, as he moved to climb down the tree. Ichigo followed carrying the Jujubes.

"Pervert." he grumbled. Grimmjow laughed again.

"Let's go to my place." He gave Ichigo a heated look. Ichigo blushed and then nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." he said.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, completely content as he stared into the electrifying blue eyes of the man he loved. Grimmjow hovered above him, his eyes darkened with lust, but love was very visibly seen in them as well. Their clothes had not survived their journey to Grimmjow's bedroom. Ichigo felt his throat go dry when the sensation of his erection grazing Grimmjow's hit him. There were no words that could describe his emotions in that moment. But he didn't need words anyway.

Grimmjow placed feather light kisses along Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo moaned softly from the gentle contact. Grimmjow continued his ministrations downward, pausing to nip the juncture where Ichigo's shoulder and neck met.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed, gripping the soft blue hair of his lover. His breath hitched when Grimmjow took a caramel nipple in his mouth and bit down gently. The slow torturous assault continued as he slid his tongue languidly along the tightened contours of Ichigo's abdomen.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, _Ichigo_." Grimmjow practically purred the other's name. Ichigo thrashed his head in rejection. Grimmjow dipped his sinful tongue into Ichigo's navel. "Say it, Ichi."

"I want you to suck me," Ichigo gasped out. Grimmjow smirked playfully. Ichigo's face was redder than ever, and it only served to turn him on all the more. His breath caught in his throat as Grimmjow gave one long lick to the tip of his length. "More..."

"What's the magic word, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, mischievously.

"Dick."

"No, that's not the one I'm looking for." he said, swiping his tongue along the slit in Ichigo's dick. Ichigo arched off the bed, the pleasure overtaking him. "Say the magic word, Ichi, and I'll give you more."

"Grimm...please..." Ichigo begged. Grimmjow responded by enclosing his hot mouth around Ichigo's tip. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!"

"What is this, a five-way?" Grimmjow asked, cheekily. Ichigo glared at him but went wide eyed when Grimmjow blew his hot breath on his length.

"You're such a jerk...ahh..." Ichigo couldn't handle it. What Grimmjow was doing to him should have been a crime. Grimmjow just hummed around Ichigo's dick like nothing was wrong. Suddenly, Ichigo felt the tip of his dick touch the back of Grimmjow's throat and he couldn't help himself. He _screamed_ in ecstasy. Grimmjow swallowed all of the hot, thick substance that streamed from Ichigo's now limp erection. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and made his way back to Ichigo's face.

"Would you be mad if I said you taste like strawberries?" he asked, cheekily.

"I hate you," Ichigo said, covering his eyes with his arm. Grimmjow chuckled before lowering his lips to Ichigo's.

"You love me," he said. He reached into the top drawer of his bedside table and retrieved a small bottle of lube. Slicking up three of his fingers, he kissed Ichigo deeply, successfully distracting him as he slid the first of the three inside his entrance. Ichigo grunted into the kiss.

"Grimm, hurry up," he moaned. "I want you inside me." Grimmjow had one thought.

_Oh_. _Fuck_. _Yes_.

He pushed his other two fingers inside Ichigo and twisted them, causing him to writhe in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I am going to wreck you, Ichigo," he growled when Ichigo let out another moan as soon as Grimmjow grazed his prostate with his slick fingers. "You won't be able to stand up straight for a week."

Grimmjow pulled out his fingers and almost chuckled at the whine Ichigo made at the loss of contact. He squeezed a copious amount of lubricant into his hand and generously spread it on his throbbing cock. He positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance.

"Are you ready, Ichi?" he asked. Ichigo nodded, looking at him with half-lidded honey eyes. Grimmjow took this as his cue and began to push himself into the tight heat of Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo was on fire. It hurt like balls, and he was wondering if this was a bad idea. His face contorted from the pain. Grimmjow looked down on him with worry in his eyes. He kissed Ichigo gently.

"I love you," he whispered, as he pushed in deeper. He kissed Ichigo's forehead. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow seated himself inside him completely. He felt so...full. And it felt...nice.

Grimmjow strained to keep himself still as he waited for Ichigo to adjust to the new sensation. He didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait. Then he felt Ichigo move his hips just a little.

"Move, Grimm," he said, softly.

Grimmjow slowly pulled out until only the tip of his dick was left inside the hot cavern; then slowly, he pushed back in. He continued in this slow careful pace until Ichigo met his thrusts, asking for more. Grimmjow took this as his permission to wreck. He picked up his pace until it was almost brutal, pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Ichigo cried out, his prostate being abused with each thrust. He saw white as Grimmjow pounded into him mercilessly. Still, he wanted more.

"Harder, Grimm..." he groaned. Grimmjow proceeded to lift Ichigo's legs onto his shoulders and continued his brutal assault on Ichigo's prostate, the new angle giving him greater access to the bundle of nerves. "Oh, God, yes!"

"God, Ichi, you feel so good," Grimmjow growled. He grabbed Ichigo's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo couldn't handle it. It was just _too fucking good_.

"Oh, Grimm...I can't..." he moaned, pitifully. It just wasn't fair. "I'm gonna..."

"Wait for me, Ichi." Grimmjow quickened the pace of his thrusts and of his strokes on Ichigo's straining erection. Ichigo panted and writhed underneath Grimmjow. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ichigo roughly. "Cum for me, Ichi."

The husky request was met as Ichigo came, dousing his abdomen and Grimmjow's hand with his sticky cum. Grimmjow followed soon after, a garbled cry of Ichigo's name tearing from his lips as he shot his load into him. He all but collapsed onto Ichigo, panting heavily. Both were completely sated. Grimmjow pulled himself out of Ichigo and rolled onto his back.

"That was amazing, Ichi," he said, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded, finding it hard to form coherent thought. "That was easily the best sex I've ever had."

"The night's still young," Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo on top of him. He kissed him deeply, enjoying the way Ichigo nipped at his tongue. He pulled away, looking into Ichigo's warm brown eyes. "I love you, Berry-tan." Ichigo blushed at the use of the childhood nickname in such a non-childlike position.

"I love you too, Grimm-kitty.**"**

* * *

**So that's "Climbing Trees and Jujubes"...I hope everyone likes this, and please review if you do! Again, GrimmKitty6, thanks so much! Anyway, that's all...until next time:)**

***P.s: There's a sequel...it's called "Wedding Rings and Heartstrings"...I think you'll enjoy it if you liked this...thanks for reading:)***


End file.
